Angry Birds
Angry Birds is an application for the iOS, Windows Phone, Bada, Symbian, webOS, Android and Maemo mobile operating systems. It was released by Rovio Entertainment and made in Helsinki, Finland. The objective of the game is to eliminate pigs and destroy their buildings and structures at the same time. This is done by the birds launching themselves out of a giant slingshot and hitting the pigs' various constructs, henceforth eliminating them. Each level allots the player a certain number of birds, which must be used in the order provided. Characters There are currently nine different styles of playable birds (ten if you count the Mighty Eagle). They're shown in the order they are first presented to the player. Each bird has a different ability, such as being able to boomerang back on itself, splitting to three, or exploding, these abilities are activated by tapping the screen while the bird is flying. Below is the list of birds along with their real names that have been revealed sometime. Birds Red Bird - Does nothing but does make various battle cries when tapped and does great at popping pigs. Blue Bird - Splits into three smaller birds. Works best against glass. Yellow Bird - Picks up speed and distance when tapped. Best against wood. Black Bird - Explodes when tapped or shortly upon inpact. Best against stone. White Bird - Drops an egg bomb that explodes on impact when tapped and does great on wood. Boomerang Bird - Comes back like a boomerang when tapped and does great on wood and glass. Big Brother Bird - No special abilities when tapped, but destroys materials with ease. Orange Bird - Inflates to huge size like a balloon when tapped or upon impact, then deflates a little later. Best against wood. Pink Bird (Appearing only in Angry Birds Seasons at the time) - When tapped makes a bubble around her, and lifts up objects like blocks and pigs. The bubbles last for about 3 seconds. Mighty Eagle - You first launch sardines and when it hits the ground, the Mighty Eagle will come down, destroy everything in his path hit the ground and cause an earthquake, popping all pigs he missed, then come back up, while also destroying everything in his path; kind of like a V but wider. He must be purchased in-game for 99 cents to use him. He has unlimited use, except for Angry Birds Friends. Bad Piggies The Bad Piggies (A.K.A. Pigs) are the main antagonists in the Angry Birds series, who are constantly stealing their unhatched eggs, desiring to cook and eat them. In order to prevent the Birds from taking back their eggs, the King Pigcommands his army of pigs to construct many buildings and structures to keep the birds from reaching him. All of the pigs are light green in color, and come in several variations. First, there is the basic pig that comes in three sizes, small, medium, and large. There are the pigs that wear helmets, referred to as Helmet Pigs, the second in command pig with a mustache called the Moustache Pig, and finally, their final boss, the King Pig. Starting from the fourth episode, The Big Setup, the pigs will begin to wear different hats and/or accessories, including hard hats, pumpkin hats, pumpkins, ghost sheets, winter gear, Santa hats, cowboy hats, sombreros, and bows. Despite these hats being placed on the pigs, the pigs still remain the same species, as they can be hit without the hat being destroyed, or vice versa. Every pig knocked down in the game awards 5000 points, but slightly more if the accesory it's wearing is also destroyed in the process, if any. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Rovio